Hippolyta
Hippolyta is the Queen of the Amazons, a former lover of Zeus and mother to Diana Prince. Biography Creation Shortly after Zeus supposedly created humanity, his malevolent son, Ares, would attempt to corrupt them, fueling humanity with rage, hate, and bloodlust. As a result, Zeus created the Amazons as a way to help guide humanity and spread love. Escaping slavery and bearing a child Ares, however, would not be hindered, and induced war among humanity again, which lead to them warring with the Amazons, and making slaves of them. Hippolyta and her sister Antiope, however, fought back against Ares and their captors, and succeeded in freeing their people. Meanwhile, Ares then rebelled against the other Olympian Godssfor not sharing his bloodlust and anti-human sentiment, so he therefore began the devastating War of the Gods against them, killing his divine family off one by one, until only Zeus remained. After defeating and banishing Ares from Olympus, Zeus conceived a demigod child with Hippolyta, a child capable of one day defeating and killing Ares (therefore known as the "Godkiller"), a daughter named Diana. Using the last of his divine powers, Zeus created the paradise island of Themyscira as a safe haven for the Hippolyta and the newly freed Amazons, concealing it from Ares, ensuring that the Godkiller Diana would grow up safely. First Invasion of Earth At some point, before Diana was born, Hippolyta and her fellow Amazons allied themselves with the Olympian Gods, Mankind, the Atlanteans and a Green Lantern ally, all to fight Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons and Priests, who had come to conquer and terraform the Earth into a planet similar to Apokolips, under the command of Darkseid. The war was eventually won by the alliance and Steppenwolf’s army retreated, leaving the three Mother Boxes behind. The boxes were left under the control of Mankind, the Amazons and the Atlanteans. Raising Diana As Diana grew up, Hippolyta intentionally deceived her – instead of revealing Diana's true demigod heritage, she claimed to have personally sculpted her daughter from clay, after which Zeus brought her to life. This was partially because Hippolyta didn't want her beloved daughter to face Ares, and partially because the sooner Diana learned the truth, the easier it would be for Ares to find her. As such, Hippolyta initially strictly forbade Diana to even learn Amazonian combat. Allowing Diana to Train Eventually Hippolyta caught Antiope training Diana in the grounds. Furious, she sent Diana back to the palace and chastised her sister for disobeying her orders. Antiope argued that Diana had to be trained as it was her fate as not only an Amazon, but as the Godkiller and that Hippolyta could not protect Diana forever. Hippolyta relented, though told Antiope that she must train Diana harder than any Amazon so that she would not only match Antiope, but surpass her. German Invasion After many years and Diana eventually growing to adulthood, Hippolyta oversaw one of her daughter's training exercises. Diana fares well, but drops her guard with Antiope who overpowers her which caused Diana to accidentally triggered her latent powers and knocked out Antiope with a shock wave from her vambraces. Hippolyta showed regret at allowing Diana to train. When Germans pursued Steve Trevor to Themyscira, Hippolyta personally took part in the battle, cutting down several soldiers with ease. However, by the end, she lost many of her people and Antiope. She came very close to killing Steve out of anger and grief, only talked down by the words of Diana. When Steve told the Amazons of the ongoing war she responded with horror, but told her people and Diana that they were forbidden to leave the island as they had no part in the wars of the outside world. Allowing Diana to Leave Hippolyta met Diana on the shore of Themyscira after she took a suit of armor, the Godkiller sword, and a shield from the armory. Knowing she couldn't convince Diana to stay, Hippolyta gave her Antiope's tiara and told her to live up to its legacy. She told Diana to be careful in the world of men, saying Diana was her greatest love and her greatest sorrow. Second Encounter with Steppenwolf With the Earth left defenseless against the greater threats of the universe, Steppenwolf, the herald of Darkseid, traveled back to Earth through a boom tube connected to the Mother Box kept at Themyscira chamber. Hippolyta and her Amazons, upon receiving report of the Box's sudden activity, were present and awaiting the arrival of the Apokiliptian warrior. After a bloody battle, Hippolyta and the Amazons fails to prevent the Mother-Box from being taken by Steppenwolf. Knowing of the incoming threat, the Queen of the Amazons proceeds to warn her daughter of the incoming danger by shooting an enchanted fiery arrow, traveling miles until hits the the shrine of the Amazons. Diana hear the of the strange fire on the news and immediately understands the message, warning her of the incoming invasion. Personality Hippolyta is an extremely capable and skilled leader, as well as an equally courageous warrior, evident in how she saved her fellow Amazons from human slavery as the War of the Gods broke out. However, Hippolyta's experiences have also made her very embittered against humanity (adamantly believing that the race was no longer worth saving) and very overprotective of her daughter Diana (much like how Jonathan Kent would later be of Clark), to the point of outright deceitfulness and strict rules against Diana even learning Amazonian combat. Hippolyta would ultimately, however, allow adult Diana to leave Themyscira with Steve Trevor, on a quest to save "Man's World" from Ares. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Amazon Physiology:' Hippolyta, as the Queen of the Amazons, is a formidable being, divinely blessed by the Olympian Gods with immortality, strength, durability, agility, stamina and speed at superhuman levels. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hippolyta has a superhuman level of strength, which allowed him to finish quickly and easily with many invading German soldiers and was able to kill many Parademons during the Steppenwolf Invasion. A remarkable feat of strength was to catch an Amazon in the air and climb her over the back of her horse in an attempt to escape from Steppenwolf and obtain the Mother Box. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hippolyta has a superhuman durability level in the face of blunt force trauma, although it can be wounded by bullets and other sharp objects with enough force, leading Hippolyta to compensate for this by using his battle armor and speed when the Germans armed with firearms they invaded Themyscira. ***'Healing Factor:' Hippolyta, when injured, can heal from wounds at superhuman rates. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hippolyta, like an Amazon, can move faster than the human limit, although far from the level of her demigod daughter Diana. Therefore, Hippolyta was fast enough to reach the exit of the Penetralium before it closed. **'Superhuman Agility:' Hippolyta has a superhuman level of agility, which allows her to jump on horseback and cut off the German soldiers before they could react properly, as well as dodge and react very quickly to their attacks. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Like all Amazons, Hippolyta's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans. With this, she does not need to slow down or catch her breath during the battle. **'Immortality:' Hippolyta can not grow old or be affected by disease. With her having been born before the War of the Gods or the creation of Themyscira by Zeus, making Hippolyta an eternal immortal without age, unless killed in combat. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant': Hippolyta is extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazon martial arts, with centuries of combat experience (having been around since before Themyscira existed), having fought to free her Amazon sisters from human slavery, seconded only by her sister Antiope. Hence, she easily made short work of many German soldiers during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. She was also able to kill many Parademons during Steppenwolf's invasion. *'Expert Archer: '''Hippolyta, is an expert archer. having shot precise arrows at Steppenwolf and later send one arrow as a message to her daughter Diana about the incoming danger. *'Expert Rider:' Hippolyta is very proficient while horse riding, seen when she attempt to escape from Steppenwolf as he pursued her across Themyscira. *'Expert Leader': Hippolyta, as the Queen of the Amazons, is held with great honor and respect by her people, with them even sacrificing themselves for her, showing that she is extremely skilled and capable leader. *'Expert Deceiver:' Hippolyta is highly skilled in deception and covert information withholding, as she lied to her daughter Diana for centuries as the latter grew up, never revealing her true heritage as the demigod "god killer", and instead claiming that she had sculpted Diana from clay, after which Zeus had brought the girl to life. Indeed, Hippolyta's deceptions were so persuasive, that Diana never thought to question them until Ares revealed to her the truth, while restrained by the Lasso of Hestia. *'Omnilingualism:' Hippolyta, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, like Ancient Greek, Latin, Sumerian, or Ottoman Turkish), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. Hence, she spoke fluent English when Steve Trevor visited the island. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Hippolyta, while quite durable to blunt force trauma, can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and shield, thus managing to survive German firepower during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. |-| Equipment= Hippolyta uses standard Amazonian weapons, armour and equipment, such as a Shield which can withstand powerful, Scope-rifle shots. Plus, a helmet to protect her in battle. A sword is her prefered weapon of choice. Gallery Hippolyta poster.jpg 19023545 676116899225177 8275169621128614430 o.jpg Hippolyta.png|Promotional photo kinopoisk.ru-Wonder-Woman-2917116.jpg|Hippolyta with Diana Relationships Family *Diana/Wonder Woman – daughter *Antiope † – sister Allies *Olympian Gods **Zeus † – lover *Amazons – subjects *Steve Trevor Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **Imperial German Army *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons Behind the scenes * On January 15th, 2015 it was announced that Connie Nielsen would play Hippolyta in [[Wonder Woman (film)|''Wonder Woman]]. Prior to her casting in Wonder Woman, Nielsen was a contender for the role of Lara Lor-Van in Man of Steel. * Nicole Kidman was offered the role of Hippolyta but she passed on the role because of scheduling conflicts. References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Amazons Category:Martial artists Category:Justice League characters Category:Articles needing expansion